


everyone laughs at me (when i fall into his arms)

by theredvipers



Series: oceans away (but i'll never forget you) [7]
Category: John Wick (Movies), Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Weddings, not really the ceremony but more about the day they got married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredvipers/pseuds/theredvipers
Summary: “Are you getting cold feet?” Winston asks, but he’s not teasing, looking at the tie on the floor like it committed a crime, and at the lack of response, he continues, “Hell must be freezing over. My money was on Ocean leaving you at the altar.”or: Danny and John get hitched.





	everyone laughs at me (when i fall into his arms)

**Author's Note:**

> title is a translation from "l'amour fait ce qu'il veut" by mika. the original lyrics were "Tout le monde se fout de moi / Quand je lui tombe dans les bras" but it was a bit long and it still felt right to use the translated version.
> 
> i'm in too deep.

“Why am I the one getting an army while Wick gets to walk free?” Danny asks Winston, once Winston informs him of the arrangements for the Ocean-Wick Wedding, and ain’t that a mouthful. John can’t help but feel happy at that, though. _Ocean-Wick_. Something that’s theirs, something John will hopefully get to keep.

Winston raises his eyebrows. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Danny says, only calms down because John puts a hand on his shoulder. And then it seems to down on him, as he says, “You think I’m gonna bail.”

“We want to ensure your safety,” Winston replies, obviously a lie. “John is a weapon of mass destruction by himself. He doesn’t need guarding.”

“Oh my God, you both think I’m gonna get cold feet.” Danny deadpans. “Unbelievable. I’m gonna make an honest man out of Wick, and I have my integrity questioned.” he gets up, ignores John’s attempts to soothe him. “I will be back. And when I come back, you better have as many guards on him as you put on me. Or else.”

Once Danny leaves, Winston leans over the table, “You know, you can still break the engagement.”

John shakes his head, and then he gets up to follow Danny. “Not if he does it first.”

“Ah,” he hears Winston say as he walks away. “To be young and in love.”

-

“Hey, Danny, Winston didn’t mean it. He’s just an asshole.” John says. Danny refuses to open the door to their room. He’d been the one that’d insisted on Winston officiating, attending, and helping them plan. Don’t want to drag any of the other guys into this, because John can protect Danny, but the rest of the crew is a whole other deal. Danny had said that he would tell them when he thought it prudent to do so, and once he did, they could have another little ceremony-slash-get-together. John had agreed because he also wants this to be as discreet as possible. The less people know, the better.

“Mmm-hmm,” is Danny’s response, loud enough so John hears it. “I don’t know why I agreed to marry you.”

“You did say I was handsome,” and he can’t hear it, but he knows Danny chuckled at that one. “Come on.”

He hears a rather loud, dramatic sigh, and then Danny opens the door. “I hope you’ll have as many bodyguards as I do, Wick.”

“That can be discussed, Ocean.” retorts John. “There’s still a lot to do, and Winston really doesn’t mean it. That just means he likes you.”

“That’d mean more to me if he didn’t treat me like a thief,” and before John can say anything, Danny adds. “Yeah, yeah, ‘no honor among thieves’. Well, guess what, once this is done with, I’m stealing every single cent to your name. It’ll serve you right.”

John laughs, “You won’t have to steal it, then. It’ll be yours.” What’s mine is yours, he wants to add, but Danny laughs too. Then, Danny cups John’s face between his hands, and plants a big, loud kiss on John, almost a childish gesture, but as gentle as anything Danny does.

“Hmmm, guess you’re forgiven. For now.” Danny says.

“Whatever you say, Daniel.”

-

The day comes and John finds himself doubting. Not doubting Danny, never, because he’d been sure, had looked John in the eyes before he’d said _yes_ , and he’d held John’s hands between his, kissed the knuckles before he slipped John’s own engagement ring into his finger.

John finds himself doubting himself.

The universe never lets him have the nice things other people have; a quiet, happy life next to the man he loves seems like it’s too much to ask, like the universe is just waiting for the right moment until it all goes to hell. What if John screws it up? What if Danny has it with John’s job? What if he gets bored, or he meets someone else, younger, more interesting?

What if this is the biggest mistake of Danny’s life, and he realizes it after the fact? Because John knows he isn’t easy to love, is aware that he has to take his sweet, sweet time where other people go steadier, and even after all these years, he’s not sure he is what Danny needs, who Danny deserves to spend his life with.

He looks at his door. He’d lied to Danny about the guards. Winston had insisted Danny’s were for protection and that John didn’t need any, a thinly-veiled lie. Winston doesn’t _not_ trust Danny, but he’s probably been annoying about the guards just to piss Danny off, and maybe somewhere deep inside of him, he truly believes Danny capable of bailing.

But maybe Winston had been doubting the wrong groom. It’d be easy to slip off, leave New York behind, and begin a new life. John is very good at disappearing, and if he wanted to, Danny would never find him. He sits down, and stares at the door.

Winston finds him with his tie off. He stares at John for a second too long before he asks, “Are you getting cold feet?” Winston asks, but he’s not teasing, looking at the tie on the floor like it committed a crime, and at the lack of response, he continues, “Hell must be freezing over. My money was on Ocean leaving you at the altar.”

“Danny wouldn’t,” John says, certain his knowledge that Danny wants this as much as he does, and because while Danny may be an expert thief, once he promises something, he does good by his word. Danny wouldn’t even consider running off, and the thought makes him feel guilty at considering the possibility of slipping away and never coming back. He can picture it: Danny’s face as Winston tell him John is nowhere to be found, and it breaks his heart.

“That is love speaking through you. Ocean’s guarded like he killed someone on hotel grounds for a good reason. I think my guys are about ready to blow their brains out, with the way he’s been talking their ears off.” then, Winston pats his back. “Don’t overthink this, John. He said _yes_ for a reason, and besides, he’s smart. If he wanted to leave you he would’ve done it and made away with the engagement ring and a couple thousand dollars, too.”  
  
“You’re very encouraging.” John says. “Really hit me where I live.” 

“I’m gonna let you think this over, and once you make your decision, I’ll know. Just know I’m not gonna stop Ocean from hiring someone to hunt you down.” Winston says, as he gets up to leave the room. “I’ll even recommend him people. Stop being a sap and put the tie back on. A comb wouldn’t hurt you, either.”

John sighs, and he picks his tie up from the floor, closes his fist around it. He closes his eyes, thinks of all these years and what they’ve meant. Love isn’t always easy, he knows. It almost never is. And yet, Danny makes it look easy. He gives John his space, doesn’t mind when John doesn’t know what to say or what to do.

And John’s learning, because Danny has his bad days too, especially when something goes wrong during one of his jobs. He’ll get home angry, sometimes, will avoid talking and retreat into his own space, won’t even speak to Rusty, and although John doesn’t always know what to do, there are days where he’ll leave Danny alone, and there are other days where he’ll pour him a drink and massage his shoulders, and they’ll cuddle on the couch. Sometimes John will ask Danny what’s wrong, and sometimes he won’t. It’s a learning process. It’ll take time, but they’ll get there, right? They’ve been learning together all this time.

 _We’ll be fine_ , he thinks. _We’ve been fine._ He reminds himself of the things he can be certain of: Danny comes home to him, and John loves that man. Loves him enough he’d burn the world down if Danny asked him to, which he would never because Danny loves him, too, and he knows how important it is for John that he keeps a part of himself human, his, and Danny’s.

He takes a deep breath and shakes his head. He makes sure his tie is perfect, and then, he gets out of the room at the same time Danny is getting out of his.

“You clean up nicely.” Danny says, and then he offers his hand. “Ready?”

John nods, and takes Danny’s hand in his.

-

The ceremony is over with quick, not as long as weddings usually are, because for one, neither John or Danny practice any religion, and for two, the longer they remain there, the more at risk they are of their secret airing out.

But he’d promised Danny they would have a nice wedding, and he intends to keep that promise.

“Winston’s gonna want his watch back.” He tells Danny once they’re home. “Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

“It’s just a nice wedding gift.” Danny replies. “And he’ll have it back.” then, he throws his arm over John’s shoulder, and presses a kiss to John’s left cheek. “So, we’re married.”

“The ceremony just ended, yes.”

“You’re hilarious, John.” Danny says, “Listen, I know that we couldn’t have a party because of the nature of your job--”

“I’m sorry about that, Danny.” John says, and he takes Danny’s hand, the one resting on his right shoulder, and presses a kiss to his knuckles. “You deserve better.” He knows how much Danny wanted Rusty to be there, at the very least, how much it would’ve meant to him to have his best friend there, but they’d agreed beforehand that it’d be a ceremony between them only; no point in risking everyone else finding out about John’s real job and putting them at risk now that John’s no longer Viggo’s employee.

“It’s safer this way. I understand. I know, John. That doesn’t mean you don’t owe me a dance.” Danny says, finally taking his arm off John’s shoulders, and walking over to the ancient record player Danny insists on keeping because ‘sometimes there’s nothing like vinyl’, whatever that means. Danny then goes over his vinyl collection that he’d moved over as soon as they’d decided theirs wasn’t just a temporary thing, and it downs on John again that he’s married to Danny Ocean, and that hopefully, Danny isn’t going anywhere any time soon.

“What are you laughing at now?” Danny asks, and then a song starts playing. John’s never been one to listen to music, but he knows this song is one of Danny’s favorites. Soon, Sinatra’s voice is flowing through their living room (because this is now _their_ home, although John had insisted they could move if Danny wanted to).

John can’t help but laugh when Danny gets closer and takes his left hand, puts his own left hand on John’s shoulder, and starts swaying them to the music, singing along under his breath. _Someday, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you, and the way you look tonight._ John knows that it may be cliché, but the song fits the general feel of tonight, and they’re allowed to be corny from time to time, right?

“I thought you were going to make me dance to something slightly more awful,” he teases, lets Danny pull him closer, and he moves his right hand to Danny’s shoulder. There’s not really rhythm or reason to their dancing, but it’s one of the few times they can allow themselves this kind of intimacy outside a bedroom, even if there’s no one but them to watch, and it’s their first dance as a married couple, in the middle of their living room, in _their_ home. It all feels like John made it up in his head, because men like him don’t get to be happy.

And yet it’s real.

“You’re just trying to piss me off now,” Danny says, but he’s smiling. “I can also hear you thinking. Stop it.”

“I’m sorry. I just think you deserved to have your friends there.”

“And I’m telling you I don’t mind. In time, we can have another party and invite them. We can dance at that one, too, if you bother learning.” Danny replies. “It would have been nice if Rusty had been there, but he’d understand.”

“You know I don’t mind if you tell him.” John says. He knows Danny and Rusty have history, and while most people would expect someone like him to have a ton of trust issues, he doesn’t feel any animosity to Rusty. He means far too much to Danny for John to hate him, or anything, and it’s not like he _knows_ him from just that one time they worked together. “I wouldn’t have minded having him there.”

“It’s for the best.” Danny retorts. “I know you also enjoy being the sole center of my attention, so there’s that.”

“You see right through me,” John laughs, and then he pulls Danny a bit closer, close enough so he can lean down a bit and push their foreheads together. “Danny?”

“Hmm?” Danny’s eyes are closed now, but he keeps swaying them to the music.

“I love you.” John says. It makes Danny smile.

“I’m always going to love you too, John Wick.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! any kind of feedback is appreciated x


End file.
